Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,481 discloses an action toy device where a primary moving object in a form such as a toy shark or other character is self-powered for forward movement along a pathway. The shark includes a mechanism that periodically raises up the forward portion of the shark, which represents the jaws of the shark, as the shark moves forward from space to space along the pathway. The mechanism then causes the jaws to move downwardly toward the pathway. The shark pauses. Then the cycle repeats. When the shark catches up with a secondary object in a form such as a small toy fish on the pathway, the shark appears to "swallow" the fish.
The present invention also provides a primary mobile object which may represent a toy shark or the like, which chases secondary objects such as small toy fish along a pathway. The action of the shark is generally similar, i.e., forward and up and down; however, it is provided in a simpler and more economical construction. In general, a mechanism on the base moves the shark forwardly along a pathway. The rising and falling movement of the shark is provided by the engagement and disengagement of a cam surface on the shark with cam surfaces provided along the pathway. In one form, the drive mechanism rotates a rigid arm, with the shark mounted at the radially outer end of the arm. The shark thus moves around a circular pathway. The shark may be pivotally mounted on the driving mechanism so that its forward end will rise and fall, giving the illusion of its large jaws (with many teeth) opening and shutting. When the shark's jaws come down upon a fish, the fish appears to be swallowed. In a travel form of the toy, the shark, the small fish and other external parts of the toy such as the arm can be detached and stored within the base.